Natural Neutrals with No Shakira
by suckishLEMONADE
Summary: Robin left Japan with his best friend becoming his girlfriend. With the drama with Terra over, will Beast Boy and Raven realize that their situation may be the same? I reccomend 11-up but K-up is fine for those who can take a mild cuss or two.Name changes
1. Catching up

New story time! This will take place after the cartoon series ended with an awesome movie, so just to catch you up on what you need to know, here it is:

(heehee have fun with my crushing logic!)

The Teen Titans was a group of underage teenagers who lived alone in a huge 'T,' but nobody cares as long as they were saving them all the time.

There was the leader, Robin, who had left Batman to be on his own but just got right back into another teamwork situation.

There was also Starfire, an alien with a hint of airheadedness, who met her friends by trying to kill them. She started out confident and destructive, but is now polite and almost carefree.

Impossible to forget, Cyborg was a half-human-half-robot dude who used to be really athletic and still is. He also loves to eat people out of house and home and took credit for a nice bit of the comic relief.

Then there was Raven, a dark, creepy, witch girl from a far away land who always said the same spell. She started out shy and sad and grew to be irritable. In fact, she was my favorite because of her tendency to act a little like a... well, I can't say it because I'm planning to do something with only mild cussing, so let's say a little like a brat. She was hilarious, let's have a flashback to my favorite episode:

Cyborg: Hey let's all go out for waffles! You like waffles, don't ya Raven?

Raven: More than life itself.

(heehee she really likes waffles)

Anyway, last but not least, (or is he?) Beast Boy, the guy with the name most like a superhero. He was the goofball and the main source of comic relief, and also had green skin and could turn into any animal. The way to distinguish him from other animals was that if you saw a brown dog and a green one, guess which one was him?

_*THE BROWN ONE!*_

WHO ASKED YOU! Sorry, those voices really annoy me. What, you didn't hear that? Heh, awkward...

Anyway, they saved the world, like, twice, but usually focused on the one city, as if that was the only one that existed. They eventually set up Teen Titans in other places, though. In the movie, they went to Japan, and bada-bing-bada-boom, Robin left with a girlfriend.

_*Who, Shakira?*_

SHUT UP! STARFIRE, YA FREAKIN' IDIOT! Anyway, yeah. This is continuing after that, but let me tell you, it's not focusing on _their _relationship!

Here we go, a non-Shakira-related story!

_*Bet not!*_

Seriously? You're really going to do that?

_*Hey, I'm in your mind, I see your plan to-*_

Okay, to the story before you ruin the ending I haven't thought of yet!

_*How could I ruin it when-*_

JUST SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE! Oh, why do I type what the voices tell me to? Wait I _am_ still typing...

Heh heh, well this is embarrassing! On to the story! Even though I've said that like four times! No I will not count!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

As Beast Boy walked by, Robin caught his arm and stopped him.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Is it about that vacation?"

"No. I already told you, we aren't going on another vacation for a while."

"Well, we can't save people ALL the time-"

"Didn't you learn your lesson when Raven slapped you? We told you no like, 10 times! This isn't even remotely related to a vacation, just come on!"

BB sighed. "Alright. Next year though?"

Robin impatiently pulled him into a hallway.

"Look, I noticed you were kind of unhappy before we left for Japan. I realize that Japan may have taken your mind off things, but I don't want that happening again. I think I remember you saying something about Terra. What was going on?"

BB unexpectedly smiled.

"It's okay now. You don't have to worry about it anymore. She's happy and so am I."

He was thinking about that later as he sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He thought of how Terra had sacrificed herself to defeat their number 1 enemy, Slade, and how she had betrayed them by working for him before that. He also thought about how he had seen her and followed her around. Her body, which had been turned into a statue, had disappeared. Terra seemed to have no memory, and now Beast Boy was happy just letting her get a fresh start. In fact, he found life a bit easier without her trying to gain control. Things were more fun when he didn't have to worry about her, and life was simple with no more betrayal. He could now just let it go.

He smiled and turned out the light before he went to sleep.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

3 times. 4 if you count the first three words. Yes, I counted, get over it!


	2. Similar Dreams

Wow! This category is really popular! I just put chapter one on like an hour ago and there's already 10 stories in front of me! Guess what makes me incredibly sad? Everyone before and after me has reviews. Yeah. Well, I'm sure you feel GREAT bout your laziness now! Please review, all those who like Teen Titans! hours later Yes it's a bad idea for me to be up at 1:30 in the morning good luck with that!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Raven glided into her room, ready for another night with strange dreams that would usually tell her what might happen in the next day, month, year, it was impossible to tell. She wouldn't even be able to tell what they meant until the event they signified happened.

She expected to fall asleep to another dream about the next villain they would fight, or how grotesque Starfire's next meal would look.

She settled into her pillow and drifted off, but this time, her dream was different than usual.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

_There was a room, furnished in red and black velvet, like a witch's castle in old fashioned times. A beautiful maiden lay on the small old-fashioned sofa by the window, peering through the space in between the heavy red curtains. _

_She had short, lavender hair and a long black and lavender gown. Her eyes were hidden by the shadow made by her headdress._

_She looked up hopefully when the door creaked open. A faceless man with long white hair walked in, carrying black roses. The maiden's face instantly fell in dissappointment and she pushed him out the door. He tried to protest, but the maiden screamed at him, although no sounds could be heard. A black aura erupted from the door and it pulled him back._

_The maiden wandered around the room, looking for something, probably a way out._

_She looked up, towards the window, as if something had made a sound outside._

_She walked to the window and looked back outside, where the scene was much different than expected._

_Outside it was modern. It looked like a city, with black cars speeding by. A figure stood, about 4 stories beneath the maiden's window. The figure should have been hard to distinguish, but he wasn't because of the peculiar color of his skin and hair. His eyes were also under a shadow._

_From some unknown force, the window was blown open._

_The maiden gracefully floated over to where the figure, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, stood, waiting patiently._

_The took each other's hands and flew far away from everything. Their eyes shone in the sunlight. The boy's eyes were lavender, and the girl's eyes were a deep green._

_Green, to match the skin of her soulmate._

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Raven sat up, breathing heavily.

"What... was _that?_"

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Beast Boy had the same dream, only from the boy's point of view.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

_The boy yelled with all he had at the shadows in front of him. Deep in his mind he knew who they were, but he wasn't focusing on that now. He began to transform into a horrible beast, but he tried to hold it back. He broke through his window and ran._

_He ran through many different settings. A forest, a desert, a beach, a swamp, a small suburb, and finally a city, with a shadow hanging over it._

_He kept running until he saw a building that looked out of place in the modern setting._

_It was an old-fashioned castle. Maidens stood and stared at him, but they were all meaningless to him. One specificly stood out._

_She had long blond hair, and her peasant gown was covered in dirt and mud._

_The boy knew that before his journey he would have fallen into her arms and let her break his heart again, but now he knew that she was just another face._

_He threw a familiar rhombus-shaped gem at the window in the top tower of the building and was overjoyed at the sight of a beautiful face at the window, with gentle strands of lavender running down the side of her head. The shadow over the city lifted and the other maidens seemed to disintegrate._

_The window busted open and the one he was waiting for floated down to join him._

_You know the rest._

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Beast Boy woke up with surprise in his eyes. He had never felt anything like that before. What was that feeling? How could he possibly get _that _from a dream?

Somehow, he already knew the answer.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

If you like this chapter, review it! If you hate this chapter, review it! If you can't decide what you think, review it! If you live in a world with root beer rivers and unicorn-flies instead of horse-flies, REVIEW THE FRIGGIN CHAPTER!

I spent a long time on this and I'm gonna have to sleep 'till noon to make up for how late I stayed up for this!

I don't care if nobody likes this, it's fun and I'm going to have to keep at it.


	3. Awkward Waffles

Review review review review review review review review...etc

If you want more chapters you gotta review!

Please! I really want to do this story but if nobody reviews then too bad no more chapters! If you read any of my other stories, take this into consideration. (Stories for Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and a crossover for Karin[chibi vampire] and Vampire Knight)

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

After that, things were kind of awkward for Raven. She had learned to trust her superstitions, even if she didn't know what they meant.

Well, this time she could've figured it out, if she wasn't so reluctant to think about it for more than 2 seconds.

The next morning, she couldn't go back to sleep, so she went into the main room early and decided to read to take her mind off her dream.

She was just getting to an exiting part of the story when she heard the doors behind her open. She froze. Beast Boy had woken up early, too.

She listened for any signs that he might have been leaving soon. Instead, she heard him humming, quietly singing a lyric or two every now and then. (for this, I prefer 'Solo' by Iyaz, but any song you think would fit would be fine for this)

He was in the kitchen area for a while, but Raven didn't dare to glance up to see what he was doing. She didn't know why she was so afraid, she just...was.

After he finished the song, she heard footsteps coming closer.

"Good morning,"

Something landed on the table in front of her. After she heard the doors close again, she looked up. Waffles.

She looked closer. No tofu. Just normal waffles.

She couldn't help smiling out of character, but soon caught herself.

_Oh, God, what changed? How could a dream possibly do this to me? I mean, come on, they're just waffles! Aren't they?_

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Beast Boy walked back to his room empty-handed. Now, why had he just made her breakfast, when he didn't even make something for himself?

His mind pulled back to his dream, to the face of the girl in the window.

Now he remembered.

He smiled and flopped back on his bed, bringing out his hand-held game console. He wasn't going to worry about it. Not just yet.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sorry about the short chapter. I blame sisters who budge in to talk to their ex-bfs halfway in between, shortage of ideas and transitions, and [adult swim]... So, anyway, review if you want to know where the heck the name came from, because I haven't given a single hint yet! Other than the 'No Shakira' part, of course...


End file.
